


Where Stiles Learns Not to Jump to Conclusions

by Kca1516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek is an actual teddy bear in this one, F/M, Happy ending for once, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, everyone cries, marriage proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Derek Hale just wants to marry Stiles Stilinski, is that too much to ask?Apparently~~~~~~~~~Stiles thinks Derek is cheating on him when in reality Derek is working his ass off night and day to pay for a wedding ring





	Where Stiles Learns Not to Jump to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just fluff with some angst in for good measure

  
Derek had to stop himself from skipping giddily into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Stiles. A grin plastered on the man's face.   
  
Derek and Stiles had known each other for what seemed like forever. When they were younger, their moms had been friends, and the two boys had been forced to hang out with each other. But, unlike their parents, the boys had completely loathed each other. Derek, who was the older of the two by three years, had quickly gotten fed up with the Stiles's spazzy attitude. He couldn't stand how the boy could barely sit still for more then five minutes, and talked non stop. There were times he got nervous Stiles would pass out from the lack of oxygen and his face would turn dangerously purple. But, then the younger boy would pause, take a deep breath, and the cycle would start all over again. It drove Derek mad.    
  
Stiles had hated Derek just as much. Whenever he asked the older boy to play, Derek would brush him off to go talk to the grown ups. Derek thought he was so much more mature than him because he was  _ three years older _ , (Derek reminded him of that every two seconds) news flash that wasn't maturity Derek had, it was a superiority complex. And when the grown ups finally would shoo Derek out of the room to talk to Stiles, he would ignore him. Stiles would try to pull him into a conversation but Derek just sat there with a glower on his face like every inconvenience in the world was Stiles fault. It made Stiles want to pull his hair out.   
  
But, one day everything changed.   
  
Stiles's mother died. Stiles’s entire world had been shattered to pieces. The person he had loved most in the world had left him. Stiles would never forget the day of the funeral. He had been nine and Derek had been twelve. The sky looked like it would open up and start raining at any second. Stiles stood, empty inside, not able to shed a single tear. He remembered many nameless faces paying their respects to his mother, none of which he cared about, until he saw Derek. Stiles was fuming. How dare that absolute bastard (a word he heard his father use) be here when he didn't even care about his mother, never respected or even liked her. He had half a mind to storm over and chew the older boy out. Until they made eye contact. Derek was crying. Not loudly or hysterically, but a steady stream was making its way down the boy's cheeks. Somehow Derek's silent tears meant ten times more to Stiles then any sympathy he had been given that day. The anger that had been fueling the younger boy melted out of him, leaving him utterly exhausted. Stiles watched as Derek made his way over to Stiles. His eyes finally pausing when Derek stopped right in front of him.   
  
"I know we've never liked each other," Derek said, hastily wiping his eyes,"but, she was one of the nicest ladies I ever knew. She used to kiss me on the top of the head every day before school, as if I was her son too. And...I miss her."   
  
Stiles stared at him wide eyed, feeling tears start to blind him.   
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much in one sentence," was all Stiles had said in response. And, before Derek could say anything, Stiles jumped into his arms and started bawling.   
  
Ever since they had been inseparable.   
  
Fast forward a couple years, the two had started dating in college when they realized their friendship was so much more than that. And today would be the start of a brand new chapter in their lives.    
  
Today was the day Derek would propose to Stiles. The man couldn't be bothered to wipe the giant grin off his face. A grin he knew Stiles would make fun of if he ever saw. But, Derek was just so happy.    
He had gotten a second job and started working harder and longer shifts to pay for the golden band he now had hidden in his pocket. Derek could have used his family's fortune to pay for it, but he wanted to prove to himself, and Stiles, just how hard he was willing to work for their relationship. That he would do anything to ensure Stiles's happiness. And now, after weeks of hiding this secret Derek would be able to tell Stiles everything.   
  
Ecstatic, Derek opened the door to their apartment, excited nerves fluttering in his stomach...only for him to stop dead in his tracks.   
  
Stiles sat at their kitchen table with his head on his arms, crying. Stiles rarely ever cried, and the last time Derek saw him cry this hard was at his mother's funeral. Derek quickly closed the door behind him, and rushed to his boyfriend, the ring in his pocket completely forgotten.   
  
"Stiles, what's wrong? What's happened?" Derek placed his hand on Stiles's back trying to rub soothingly, something that always calmed Stiles down. But, Stiles jerked away from his touch like it burned him. An ache bloomed in Derek's gut at being rejected, but he knew he couldn’t let it side track him. Sure, Stiles had never strayed from his touch before, but clearly something was wrong.   
  
"Stiles...please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me. I love you." Stiles lifted his head up from where he had it resting on his forearms. Even with his face red and swollen, Derek thought he was beautiful. The only thing that threw him off guard was the look of pure loathing in his lover's eyes. The last time Derek saw that look aimed at him they were little kids. The older man recoiled, the ache in his gut spreading to his heart.   
  
"And how many other people have you told that to in the past month," Stiles spat standing up from his chair to yell at Derek. 

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows,"What are you talking about?" 

 

Stiles huffed an unamused laugh,"Really, you think I'm a fool Derek? In case you've forgotten I've known you your whole life. I know when you're lying, and that's all you've been doing to me the past month. What did I do that made you decide I wasn't trustworthy anymore? What did I do to make you throw away years of love and happiness. And you know what, I tried to ignore it. I really tried to ignore when you snuck out of the house thinking I was asleep, or didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. Because I foolishly thought having part of you was better than having none of you. Derek you are my whole fucking world. I need you to survive, and I didn't know just how much until you weren't there," Stiles face was turning purple, just like it used to when they were little kids and Stiles forgot breathing was in fact a necessity. And just like before Stiles inhaled deeply and continued with what he was saying because he'd be damned if he didn't finish,"But I can't pretend anymore Derek. I can't pretend everything is ok, and that I'm ok with what you're doing, because I'm not. And I don't want to hold you down either. So I'm leaving."   
  
Derek froze, his entire world shattering,"...What?" He whispered, but Stiles didn't hear.   
  
"I've already packed my stuff and booked a hotel. The apartment is yours anyway so we don't have to worry about the lease or anything-"   
  
Derek couldn't breath, it felt like his head was being held underwater and it would be mere seconds before he drowned,"No," he said once again too quietly for Stiles to hear.   
  
"I've booked a plane for Beacon Hills, I'm going to stay with Scott and Kira for a while until I can get on my feet. Don't bother contacting them or me, they know better then to pick up-" Derek watched as Stiles walked to the door grabbing his suitcase and backpack. Tears burned in Derek's eyes.   
  
"And, in conclusion, I love y- What are you doing?" Stiles asked finally looking at Derek. It was then Derek couldn't hold back anymore, he fell to the floor sobbing. Stiles dropped his bags and rushed over to Derek. He couldn't ever remember a time Derek cried this hard. His boyfriend was on his hands and knees letting out dry heaving sobs that cut Stiles up inside. In that moment Stiles didn't care that Derek had cheated on him, all he could see was the man he loved in monumental pain and he refused to let that happen. Stiles grabbed Derek around the middle and held tight, nuzzling his face into Derek's shoulder breathing in the scent he was afraid he'd never smell again.   
  
"Calm down baby, please you're scaring me," Stiles whispered, realizing how hypocritical he sounded, not that he cared. Derek turned around and threw himself in Stiles's arms, holding him as tight as he could, afraid he'd never see him again.   
  
"I-I don't know w-what I've done," Derek sobbed out, getting saliva on Stiles sweater, he realized that it was actually his sweater that Stiles loved to borrow,"b-but please don't l-leave me...please."   
  
"I won't, I promise," Stiles said kissing the top of Derek's head realizing he was going against everything he had just said. But, deep inside Stiles had already known this. No matter how badly Derek fucked up, Stiles could never leave him. He loved him too much.   
  
"But," Stiles said needing Derek to hear this,"if I stay, it means you have to stop seeing whoever you're seeing. You can't cheat on me anymore Derek, otherwise I'm out."   
  
Derek stilled in his arms, and Stiles was afraid he had made the wrong decision by staying with him.    
  
"What?" Came Derek's muffled voice from Stiles's sweater, he pulled away from the embrace.   
  
Derek wiped away the tears from his face, and looked at Stiles, puzzled,"Stiles... I have never cheated on you. I promise with all my heart I have stayed one hundred percent faithful. All my life I’ve only ever wanted you."   
Now it was Stiles turn to be confused. He thought for a moment Derek was lying again, but as he said before he knew when Derek was lying. The pure honesty in his lovers voice told him he wasn't.   
  
"Then...then where have you been for the past month. You are never home. You're gone all the time and when you come back you fall asleep right away, like your exhausted. And, whenever I asked you what you were doing you avoided the question!" Stiles said, fearing he had just made the biggest mistake in his life.   
  
Derek sat on the floor looking patient as ever, though confused, "What do you mean? I always answered your questions."    
Stiles rolled his eyes, looking exasperated, "You said you were, and I quote, 'working'." The man said using air quotes. He stared at Derek, annoyed that he was still avoiding answering his questions. Then, became startled when Derek started to giggle.   
  
"What?" Stiles said defensively,"What have I said? Why are you laughing at me?"    
  
Derek took hold of Stiles and kissed him smack on the lips, but pulled away before Stiles could deepen it.   
  
"You absolute idiot, I  _ was _ working."   
  
Then Derek did something unexpected. He propped himself up on one knee, and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ... a ring box. Stiles hands flew to his mouth, and he felt tears start to fall once more.   
  
"A month ago I got a second job and started working extra hours to pay for an engagement ring. I wanted to pay for it using money I earned instead of money that was handed down to me. Just like how I wanted to earn the right to call you my husband. Just like how I had to work hard to earn your affections. I wasn't lying to you when I said I had work, I just wasn't telling the whole truth. And I apologize. I understand how you came to the wrong conclusion but, trust me when I say you are the only person for me Stiles. There is no one else. There never was, there never will be. And...would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Derek asked, with a hopeful smile.   
  
Stiles burst into happy, pathetic tears,"I'm a terrible person!" He wailed,"I am literally Satan and you are an angel that was constructed from anything good in any religion in the world. I'm so sorry, Derbear."   
  
Derek growled at the nickname, but smiled anyway, "Please, don't stop on my account, keep on with the compliments I can use them as blackmail for later." Stiles looked betrayed and pouted for a solid minute, before throwing his sock at Derek who merely laughed.   
  
"But, seriously," Derek said,"my knee is started to hurt. Stiles, will you marry me?" Derek had a nervous look on his face that Stiles wanted to kiss away. Somehow his giant teddy bear still thought Stiles was going to reject him.   
  
"Of course Derek. Nothing would make me happier."   
  
The rest of he evening was spent in each other's arms, laughing, and smiling like the lovesick fools they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be cool i geuss lol  
> All the love


End file.
